souleater_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kriptoc Shadow Hell blade and his meister
This is the story of a boy named Antoni and a girl named Geni, weapon and meister. This whole thing takes place in the time after Asura was defeated. EPISODE 1! First day! UUUAAH! A boy, about 17, was laying down on the side of the staircase in the courtyard, asleep, and across the staircase, was a girl, about the same age, maybe a few days older, and so the story begins. The screen zooms in on the boys tag, it reads: Weapon, Antoni. Just then he started to slip, and he slid down the side of the staircase and then the pole at the bottom slammed him between his legs. "UUUAAH!" He screeched in pain, the girl giggled "Whats so funny?" He asked "You are" She replied "Are you looking for a meister too?" He asked "I am ''a meister, Im looking for a weapon" She answered "Im a weapon" He commented "My name is Geni" She said plainly as she put her hand out "Im Antoni, nice to meet you" He said as he accepted and shook her hand. Later at class... "Hello children I am Professor Stein" The teacher said "I will be your souls teacher". "First lesson, matching wavelengths with your partner. Weapons transform, meisters catch" And then a few flashes of light later everyone had their weapon. Antoni flashed an amethyst color with a blue tint and became a Black European longsword with a handle of blue straps and a hilt the shape of a small square with spikes coming out, and the bottom of the handle is a similar shape but with one spike aiming downward. Antoni hits the floor. "Ow..." "Sorry, I dont know how to use a sword" "Ok, Im now scared" "Oh, come on, Ive done it in Minecraft, how different is it really" "Im gonna die...". One month plus a hell of a lot of training montages later... "You can use me now, great!" "Lets take on a mission!" And so they head for the hallway with the missions board. I think now is an appropriate time to describe our characters, Antoni is very tall for his age, and very slim and slender, also agile, but has a muscular appearance, he has flowing blue hair with random ruffles of blonde (His original color was black) Midnight emerald eyes, Unnaturaly sharp canines ('Just the canines, hes not like Soul) And wears thick baggy dully colored pants, black and very worn out shoes, and random t shirts that have such wierd sayings, for example, in the mission hallway, it says: Now go get your daily ninja before you get sick! He has tanned skin, and a rather peanut shaped head (Most theorize its just his hair) Also very prominent knuckles. And his joints are double and loose, and his skin is thick, very thick, he can staple his fingers together and not feel it, at that, his skin is also very stretchy (I think thats TMI, so to the personality) Placid calm and mature, but hot tempered and very destructive with a craving for darkness (In other words, dont piss him off). Now to describe Geni. She is as tall as Antoni (Slightly taller, which frustrates Antoni) at a mediocre stance, just a regular girl, but extraordinarily attractive, brown hair, pink highlights, also green eyes, not much less to say. Her personality, very similar to Antonis but not a very hot temper, she can very easily put up with insanity and is laid back a bit more than Antoni, but she doesnt have a rule breaker attitude, and she isnt much of a girly girl, shes rather gothic, and obsessed with symmetry like kid. Oh, and she also wears glasses. In the mission room... "Lets do this one!" Antoni points "No, too many Kishins" "Isnt that the point?" "Its our first mission, lets choose something with ''less ''danger" "Fine, how about this one" "Do you see their danger levels? 7 and 5!" "Fine! '''This one!" "Dude, two star meisters only" "UGH! ''This one?" "Not very many, low danger levels, one star meisters, sure!" "To Guatemala!" They take their mission and head to Guatemala Gangstas! In a little village in Guatemala... "Wutchu dewn heir? Yew donz belong hier!" a gangster tells Antoni "Dont tell me what to do..." Antoni replies "U mad?" The gangster pokes "Come at me bro!" Antoni answers Ten minutes of Antoni kicking that guys ass later... "That was good to get out of my system" Antoni says as he brushes off his hands "You just ''had to get in a fight, didnt you?" Geni asks "Why yes, I did, that guys face was disturbing the peace, I dont know why its not illegal" Antoni says back "It was a rhetorical question... We're only supposed to be beating up the Kishins! Remember?" Geni responds "Actually-" "Dont you dare!" Geni cuts Antoni off. Later that night... "Get back here!" Geni yells to the ski masked, sweatered, figure holding a knife that they're chasing "Ill eat your soul dude!" Antoni yells while doing a quick wall run and cutting of the Kishin "Youre surrounded!" Geni yells at the figure Antonis right arm becomes a blade and swings at the Kishins head, it ducks, he swings his left arm upward and transforms it as he does his uppercut, the Kishin jumps back and recieves a scratch along his torso. Antoni forms scissors arround the Kishins neck, he then swings the blades together and clashes them into one, the Kishin ducks again and this time flips Antoni over his back and runs. "Get back here!" Antoni yells after him "Just transform!" Geni tells him. Antoni flashes into her hand as a sword, and Geni charges after the Kishin. The Kishin slides into the shadow and another figure flies over the Kishin, it looks exactly the same but is holding a crow bar, he swings at Genis head, she ducks, and he goes over her. She spins and slams her sword against the crow bar, she twirls the blade and the Kishin is disarmed, she stabs him all the way through, he turns black and wafts away and into a soul. A knife then appears around Genis neck, the knife Kishin has her. She elbows him in the stomach and twirls with a slice and decapitates the Kishin, wafting into a soul, two Kishin eggs are now floating on opposite ends of Geni. Then a third Kishin is falling off of the top of a building and strikes Geni with his bat, she stops the full force of the blow with a single block with Antoni and then swings her sword at the Kishin who attempts to block but gets his bat cut in two. Geni then diagnoly cuts through the Kishin from his left shoulder to his right hip, she then claims a third soul. Just then a clicking noise suddenly happens, Geni turns and sees a gun in her face. Her arms are suddenly grabbed and hitched up to her shoulders by a 5th Kishin armed with a rusty pipe who is now restricting Genis movements. Geni frontflips and smashes her restricter into the ground, causing him to release her, she then cuts off the hand of the gun armed Kishin, thus disarming him, she then does an uppercut slice and cuts him through the middle. One loud clang latter and Geni is on the ground bleeding profusely, the Kishin raises his pipe for a second blow. One flash of Amethyst and another clang latter, and Antoni is right in front of the Kishin and has the pipe on his head "Bad move bro!" Antoni sweep kicks the Kishin off his feet, catches him by the neck, and starts repeatedly slamming him against the ground, after a minute of this, he grabs the pipe and starts hitting the Kishin repeatedly, Geni wakes up and Antoni says "Ok, have fun, but let me do this first" Antoni then does a frontflip dropkick on the Kishins head and drills its head into the cement, he then transforms, Geni burries her sword in the Kishins chest and claims the fifth and final soul. "That wasnt too bad" Antoni says as he comes out of weapon form "5 souls, first try, no pain!" He says "Well not for you anyway, THAT HURT" Geni replies Antoni then stretches his mouth widely open and puts all 5 souls in him mouth and now looks like a blow fish, Geni turns away while he does so, she refers to him as "The freak of nature", Antoni then swallows them all whole, Geni turns back "Shall we head back?" "We shall" And so they head back to the academy Summary Five souls down! 94 to go! Tell me what you think in the comments below!